Zenyatta
Summary Zenyatta is an omnic monk who wanders the world in search of spiritual enlightenment. It is said that those who cross his path are never the same again. Years ago, following the Omnic Crisis, a group of outcast omnic robots experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They abandoned their preprogrammed lives to establish a communal monastery deep in the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligences and that, like humans, they possessed the essence of a soul. Recognizing the spiritual equality they held with humans, the monks, led by the enigmatic robot known as Tekhartha Mondatta, sought to heal the wounds caused by the Omnic Crisis a generation earlier and bring humans and robots back into societal harmony. Their message was embraced by millions around the world, and they became global celebrities. But one monk, Zenyatta, disagreed with this new direction. He believed that the way to repair the problems between humans and omnics was not through dogmatic teaching but through interpersonal connection and engagement. Ultimately, Zenyatta followed his own path. He chose to leave the monastery and wander the world, helping those he meets to overcome their personal struggles and find inner peace. But, when necessary, he will fight to protect the innocent, be they omnic or human. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Tekhartha Zenyatta Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Omnic, Wandering Guru, Adventurer, Mentor of Genji Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low), Can amplify the amount of damage his enemies take with Orbs of Discord, Can temporarily enter a state of heightened existence to render himself Invulnerable and heal nearby allies Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Widowmaker) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Is not particularly fast, but can still draw a bead on the fastest characters in the game, including Tracer and Genji) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other heroes, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), Immune to all damage with Transcendence (When activated, Zenyatta becomes completely impervious to all types of attacks via becoming partially incorporeal) Stamina: High, possibly limitless (As an Omnic, he should not be able to fatigue) Range: At least several dozen meters with Orbs of Destruction, 20 metres via Transcendence Standard Equipment: Orbs of Destruction, energy orbs powerful enough to damage even the most durable of characters at any range. Zenyatta seems to respawn more of these orbs every time he shoots them, never having to worry about them getting back to him. He also has two other types of orbs besides his destructive ones. Harmony Orbs heal his allies, while Orbs of Discord greatly increase the amount of damage an afflicted enemy takes. Intelligence: Zenyatta is a renowned Omnic monk who is known for his efforts to console Humans and Omnics alike, along with anything in between. While an advocate of peace and understanding, Zenyatta is by no means passive in combat. Considered the most powerful Support-type character in the offensive aspect, Zenyatta heals allies while aggressively assaulting foes with Orbs of Destruction. He is able to fight alongside experienced warriors like Ex-Overwatch members and provides support as needed while also supplementing his allies by slashing his opponent's defenses in half. He is also persistent, following Genji for years and repeatedly offering him counseling until the latter relented. Weaknesses: Zenyatta moves rather slowly due to his reflective nature, meaning that sufficiently mobile characters (i.e. Genji and Tracer) can quickly leave his line of sight or outflank him, His Orbs of Harmony and Discord come back to him if his affected ally/enemy leave his line of sight and each orb can only affect one target at a time. Transcendence only lasts for 6 seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Orb of Destruction:' Zenyatta creates orbs of energy that are fired as powerful energy projectiles comparable to firearms in terms of their speed and power. In addition to firing single orbs, he can charge up for a period to release a rapid-fire volley all at once. *'Orb of Harmony:' Zenyatta casts an orb over the shoulder of a targeted ally. The orb slowly restores health to his ally so long as Zenyatta remains alive and the ally remains within Zenyatta's line-of-sight. *'Orb of Discord:' Zenyatta sends out the Orb of Discord and attaches it to an opponent, amplifying the amount of damage they receive and stays attached as long as they are in Zenyatta's line of sight. * Transcendence: Zenyatta enters a state of heightened existence for a short period of time. While transcendent, Zenyatta cannot use abilities or weapons, but is immune to damage and automatically restores his health and that of nearby allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teachers Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Robots Category:Adventurers Category:Good Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Leaders Category:Forcefield Users Category:Psychics Category:Playable Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8